Boredom Beyond Reality
by Redwolfless
Summary: Boredom,Boredom forced Dakota,a creature that is considered supernatural;to cause some havoc in the form of his entertainment.Just like L, he to challenges Kira.Just like Kira, he was fueled by boredom.How will things play out when its a race between who gets Kira first? Rated M for future view to let me know what you want to see! Cover is what he looks like.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Boredom feeds adventure. Adventure leads to disaster. One small slip up and the world and all its being falls into chaos. These dangers mean nothing a one such being. Respectable as he is, or was, a childish nature that's fueled by adventure will always keep him coming back. Never deters his spirit, his will. And his might. Young for his age, and young for his title. He is both sides of the same coin.

Explain to his friends why he never learns. Why he keeps this up. The same messes, yet in different worlds. Yes different worlds. Yet they all are somewhat the same, yet different. Same animals, and people, but different layouts and maps. With creatures believed or forgotten. Maybe still exist. But this time, he will be caught off guard. With a world so similar yet has a being never seen by his kind's eyes. One with power that could destroy humanity.

* * *

 _Passion is what keeps me_

 _Greed is what feeds me_

 _Hatred is what loves me_

 _Evil is what leads me_

 _Boredom is what forces me_

 _Entertainment is what fuels me_

 _Dakota is my name,_

 _And Entertainment is my game_

* * *

 **Third person**

The busy streets of a place still unknown to him. _He_ was stalking in the alleyways of this so called busy city. Fiery green eyes lighting up the dark alley. _He_ did not belong here. Exactly why he stood hidden, silently observing a species he somewhat detested, yet respected. They were smart, interesting, and well upright. Walking on two legs, while only he walked on four. Make no mistake, _He_ was just as intelligent as them.

If you looked closer at _him_ you would think he was a lion. The golden fur and body shape would give it away. But that's not all he has, not even close. Claws more like talons, dew claws on the outside of his feet.

A longer thicker tail than any lion's. Pointed wolf like ears lay just under a pair of golden horns stretching out behind him. No mane like a lion, just a thick english labrador like head. Still not all, thick muscular legs, shoulders that stretched out to hold a pair of wings. Dragon like, but more bat like in terms. The wing membrane was a mix of warm reds and oranges. A faint barely visible scar, ran all along his left side. From his cheek all the way to the base of his tail. A wide and long scare it was.

This is why he stayed hidden, these people would freak. Not to mention they appeared to not speak english here, or any language he was accustomed with. He could very well blend in if he pleased, yet he doesn't. What he needed was information of them, and this busy crowded place.

Tv screens were mounted onto towering buildings, with nothing really that interested him to any degree. Ads, some news and… Did he just hear that right? Someone was speaking some form of english after each sentence. Something about a… Killer? A killer who doesn't need to be there to kill.

That fact alone spark and immediate interest. Ears flying forward as he started to scale a building, reaching the top with ease. Eyes staring into the big screen among the building walls. Picture of who had just died. The name of said killer; Kira. The creature listened intently, eyes never once leaving the tv screen across the street.

The news reported said something in a different language, but then translated it into english. "Kira has struck again. Two criminals have died in their cells by KIra's infamous heart attacks." He tilted his head at that, heart attacks. If he were thirty years younger he would say; _Hell no. Not even possible._

His tail twitched with annoyance, but that wasn't all he was feeling. If this Kira was that good, a challenge was just born then and there. Entertainment was his game, and Dakota was his name.

Said being known as Dakota let one small fact slip in his staring from above the roof top. He was standing right at the edge of the building, overlooking the busy street filled with hundreds of people. All the noises kept him from noticing he'd been spotted. Only when a camera flash, followed by many others blinding his eye sight.

Causing the one called Dakota to flinch and cover his eyes. Pupils dilating from the sudden lighting change. Then came the shouting and screaming, people crowding together in attempts to see what all the ruckus was.

Ears perked forward as he stared down at the offending crowd, some ran, others took the chance to record his presence. Then the news vans came, people rushing out with expensive equipment and police showed themselves in a matter of seconds. Likely because they were in the area or Dakota had been so lost in staring he lost track of time and exposed himself.

Suddenly he was on the big screen he was previously staring at, a more zoomed in version from what most down there would be seeing. Immediately he was impressed by such technology. They were indeed the most advanced world he'd ever had the pleasure of coming to.

Police were setting up a blockage, pushing back everyone except their own. Pulling out black hand held items which Dakota had never scene. What did they think they could do from down there. No bows, crossbows, nothing but black L shaped objects. Stupidly he held his ground, watching the police now with more interest.

Said black objects were pointed directly at him as others stood by. Craning his head to try and get a better view on what exactly they were doing, honestly seeing them as a minimal almost non existent threat. He was dead wrong.

The next moment a loud bang sounded off, making his already sensitive ears ring. The next second or less after that something hit him like a train. Whatever it was it landed square in his chest, causing him to rear up and cry out at the unexpected hit.

More were fired at him, and it didn't take long to know what was shooting them. Those black objects that are commonly known as guns or firearms. Multiple hitting him along his exposed belly.

Unconsciously his wings spread out to their full length, one that could accommodate a five hundred pound, five foot five inches tall animal. About the size of a medium sized horse. That made more and more bystanders flee, but those police and news people stayed put. Like they didn't fear for their own well being.

Those large wings lifted him effortlessly off the ground, with minimal pain as only one bullet really came near them. These so called police only became more aggressive, trigger happy at the most. Firing more and more at him. Some hit, some missed.

As he gained more momentum, Dakota made his escape, using the building behind him as cover. If they wanted to him him they'd have to come to his level.

As he fled the scene one thought graced his panicked mind. ' _Damned humans. Always the same no matter what world I go to.'_ Dakota was bleeding somewhat bad, but it shouldn't take long to heal, as long as he removed what he knew was stuck in his hide. Carelessly leaving a blood trail as he flew low to the building roof tops, using them as cover.

* * *

 **Third Person/Unknown Location**

"Did you see that?" Someone unknown said with no emotion, nothing at all. Sounding like a robot.

An old man, glasses, gray hair and a goatee stood behind a figure crouched down by a computer that had it's home on the floor. Said old man wore a suit. Perhaps some kind of butler, perhaps not. His response to the question was. "Yes, you think it's fake?" Said man asked.

The crouched figure wore a loose white shirt and baggy pants. His hair was a void black, untameable by any means of hair accessories. Wide eyes stared at the screen, the only source of light in the room. Heavy bags rested under those very eyes. The computer replaying a scene that seemed like something from science fiction.

"Looking at it a third time makes me believe there's an 80% chance that this is indeed quite real. However I do believe whatever it was will remain hidden for some time Watari." Said the stoned looking human. "Shall I send this to your successors L?" Watari asked, bending down to pick up an empty plate that rested by the one known as L. "No, I myself want to look into this. After All this could have some kind of connection to the Kira case, not matter how small the chances are."

"I trust your judgement. I'll go see if I can get any files on this from the NPA on this." Watari stated simply, making his way out of the dark and empty room.

L didn't respond, but only kept on replaying the only footage and evidence of this new case he was about to take on, but it was possible it was Kira related. It just had to be. Part of him wanted it to be.


	2. Finding a Light

Author's Note: Please leave a review if you want to, on what you think of it. Or what you would like to see in this story. Anything you want to see xD. Wether it be yaoi,smut or whatever stricks you're mind (Never really written anything to do with character x character so if I do don't be mad if its bad xD) I recently watched death note and I had to write some kind of fanficiton on it!

For more information on my character search 'Redwolfless Deviantart' and it should show up my deviantart account that has my book and art on it. Or search in with no spaces www . redwolfless . deviantart . com

 **Third Person/Time Skip: Two Weeks**

L, the world's greatest detective was spot on. Dakota did go hide, laid low for some time. About two weeks or so. Remaining in position. Never once leaving the safety of the dark alleyways. Not one going to find food or water.

It was coming to the point where he was becoming quite hungry. His empty stomach hissed and boiled, begging to be fed. Two weeks of hiding should suffice for the time being. But Dakota knew very well it wouldn't make them forget. Humans were humans. Still hungry as he was he knew stealing was out of the question. He was going to need some money.

But first things first, he needed to disguise himself. Without much thought his body started to shift, losing its fur and gaining a more human like appearance. No clothing was needed because he was already wearing some, but the style would be somewhat questionable for these modern wounds weren't fully healed but he doubted anyone would put two and two together.

What Dakota wore was all black clothing, just the way he preferred it. To him any other color just seemed weird on him. He wore a black turtleneck like shirt, long sleeves, and fitted around his lean yet muscular frame perfectly.

His pants fitted the same, black but somewhat loose. Stopping right at his ankles. A shawl that wrapped all the way around his frame, resting around his neck but stopped right above his waistline.

The only thing that wasn't black were the boots. Military grade boots, but they seemed outdated, not even a recognizable brand. A reddish brown color. Covering up the loose ends of his pants.

His eyes and hair remained somewhat the same, golden hair, green eyes. His skin a light tan. The scar he had along his entire left side was now very visible. Marred and somewhat pink. There was one small problem about this form, or any thing he could turn into. Always one physical trait would remain blatantly obvious. This time it was the tail, still the same colors, golden, but the fur at the tip was brown as always.

To hide it, he gently lifted up his shawl and tucked his tail tightly around his waist before letting the shawl cover it up, well most of it. Dakota still wasn't completely healed so if his clothing were to come off it would became obvious that he'd been shot… a lot. Though he was confident no one would be able to make such a connection between these forms.

What he needed now was currency, that's only if he couldn't find food he didn't need to pay for. Perhaps there was a zoo near by.

Checking himself once over he deemed himself okay, walking cautiously out of the dark alleyways he'd called home lately. Easily making his way into the crowd. Pictures were everywhere still, of Kira, and some of himself. Apparently Kira has killed more. Perhaps this was good, letting this so called 'Kira' know he posed a threat, a challenge.

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

I was thinking of how I'd find or meet this Kira. Not even sure where the hell to start. In my thinking I accidently bump into someone, which is totally unlike me. Instinct calls for me to back up, to face the threat. I do, but with a less hostile approach that I'd normally would.

Looking at who I bumped into whilst holding my head, it was a male. Perhaps a teenager, about 5 foot 10 inches. 5 inches taller than I myself. Fair skinned, light brown hair and chestnut eyes. Looked innocent enough and just as confused. He wore some kind of casual suit, one that looked more fitting and modern than my own. A red tie and khaki pants

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." I say in the only language I've ever been comfortable with; English. Even as both of us were standing still the busy street never stopped either. With people weaving around us like they would with any object in their path.

So called person I bumped into smiled innocently, and I raised an eyebrow. That was so fake, why I know this is because I'd fake them all the time. "It's alright!" The stranger replied, scratching the back of his head. ' _English I see, okay good.'_ My brain instantly thought. "My name is Light Yagami, Yours?" Light said holding a hand out to me, expecting me to shake it.

My gut was telling me something was amiss. This Light Yagami had a strange aura around him, and It made me want to flee.

"Nice to meet you Light." I say with skepticism, shaking his hand like a good gentlemen. I don't give out my name. "Nice to meet you too...?" Light says, sounding disappointed at no name to call me, his sentence implying for my name with it's tone.

I give out my name anyway, considering he might keep pestering me for it. "Dakota." I stated simply, sounding uninterested yet contempt. I really didn't trust him, but he seemed oddly persuading and it seemed ominous.

Some kind of shadow loomed over them both, and Light didn't seem to react to it. Whatever it was, it was landing right behind Light. Acting like nothing could see it, not even the people passing by.

To say it was terrifying would be a dead on estimate. It was pretty scary. Looked like some kind of depiction of the grim reaper, only with wings and no hoodie. Pale skin, slim body. Bulging eyes. My eyes widened at the mere sight of it, but oddly enough no one was taking any notice to it.

I was so entrapped into staring that my human looking eyes reverted back to something that would be similar to a wolf eye. Pupils turned to mere slits of their former glory. Now this was a threat.

"Is something the matter?" Yagami asks, with actual concern, that or he was phenomenal at acting. Likely the latter. I can be quite paranoid at times. Turning to Light, I see a flash of something on his eyes, specially when this thing behind him starts to break out in laughter, smiling creepily at me from time to time. If I wasn't wearing this shawl people would notice my so called 'belt' was twitching angrily like any cat's tail would.

Shaking my head as if to shake away the sight before me I notice that I didn't respond to him right away. "Yeah, just got a bit zoned out. I'm not from around here." I chuckle, now scratching the back of my head much like he did, smiling too but closing my eyes as to not look at that thing floating just behind him.

I was doing my best not to react by its mocking laughter and taunting, despite my natural personality demanding I rip him apart. Something tells me I had to ignore it, at least for the time being. Also it intrigued me as to why such a thing is following Light Yagami.

My interest was defiantly peaked. Hanging around this person could prove to be helpful. He seemed on top, popular, as well as resourceful, but I could be wrong on a few of those. "You know it's like summer out here don't you?" Light asks, craning his head to the side, staring at my chosen attire. Internally I was panicked, why did he have to ask!

"Yeah but I don't mind it. I prefer it." I lie, looking upwards at the partly cloudy yet sunny skies. "Right, said person is fine wearing black outside when it's 80 degrees. Not to mention heavy clothing." Light says, folding his arms across his chest. ' _Damn, he's smart.'_ My mind rings, praising this human being.

"If you don't mind me asking. How'd you get that scar on your face? It looks pretty bad." Yagami asks, pointing to the large scar starting at my left cheek. Instinctively my hand goes up to my cheek feeling the slight marring of the surface.

That scar was one of the only wounds that never fully healed. If it did heal completely it wouldn't be there. "I got on the bad side of the wrong person." I say, telling partly the truth, really I was.

Some pissed off guy gets a cheap strike on me, and bam, scar. "Really? Who was it?" Light asks innocently enough. Now the creature was trying to conceal a chuckle, like something disturbing was on his mind. Then it spoke, and it's voice rattled my very bones. " **Hey Light-o do you think he could be gay? Something tells me no human chick did that! You two should get together!"** It joked, pointing directly at me.

I tried my best not to react, focusing my eyes only on Light. Like hell I was gay! "Someone who didn't live to see another day." Was my response, looking away from Light and at the thing floating now a few feet to the side of him, but I pretended to just be looking at the stuff behind it, well him. I think it was a him at least.

Gruffy appearance, somewhat toned body, male voice. It was definitely a male. I'd be damned if it was a female. Devastated would be more like it. Looking back at Light, I noticed he genuinely seemed happy.

Light seemed pleased, happy even to hear that the one who did that didn't survive. Narrowing my eyes I say. "Your happy… Why?" That smile drops to a neutral, a more skeptical calculating face. "Because he is no longer here to hurt someone. Evil should be punished by justice. Crimes done should be met with death." Light says with a deathly calm voice.

I tilted my head at this. ' _Huh, so this just turned dark.'_ I thought, a hand placed on one of my hips.

"So you think life is not that precious to keep? No one deserves to die, it's just not right. A crime for even doing that." I respond, starting to feel uncomfortable at the way they were both now staring, maybe half glaring at me.

"No, it's just some crimes should be punished with death. Our law system isn't that great so someone's got to do it." Light says, sounding offended by me. "Someone like Kira?" I ask, shifting my legs. "Exactly." Was his response. "So what if a few bad people died. The world would be a better place without them. Courtesy of God you could call it." Light spoke out again, sounding more enthusiastic about the topic by the second.

" A God wouldn't kill every sinner. Some are worse than others." I challenged, now folding my arms across my chest. Eyes still narrowed. "Sins can be cured if you try hard enough to redeem yourself." I challenge. Light was wearing an excellent mask, but even he couldn't hide the loathing that festered deep within.

I knew I was annoying him. Yet I took pride in it, someone who appeared so perfect should be screwed with. Why? Because I am bored. I admit I'm normally not an asswhole, but hey, no one was here to be that role as of right now. No one that was of importance to me, _friends_ even.

" **How about we kill him and be on our way Light-o."** Said floating being that was now gleaming at me, no it wasn't that. I swear it was drooling. Why the actual heck was it drooling? Yagami seemed to react to the thing's words, but it quickly left. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, as I now stared directly at the offending being. No, I was glaring. Glaring with pure loathing at that thing.

Furious at its expressions and remarks. Without thinking my body went into defensive mode, turning to face said being directly, now having my front facing said threat.

Eyes narrowed into slits of their former glory. I now completely ignored Light Yagami, if I were looking at him I would of seen something flash in his eyes, that calculating look piercing me " **Do you think he can see me? Ehehe."** It asked, not once taking it's gaze off me, nor did I for it.

By now some people had stopped staring at the three of us, well two of us for them. They couldn't see this damned grim reaper thing. "Hey, let's go somewhere more private." Light's voice said suddenly, almost too innocently, waving a hand for me to follow.

I followed him despite the given situation, keeping an eye on the thing following us. I was glad to go somewhere more private. If things got ugly I didn't want anyone to see.

Thus back into the safety of the alleyways. One that was relatively small, ending in a cul de sac, with a dumpster against the wall that blocked our path. We stopped not far from it, facing off one waiting for the other to speak.

" **Light if we're going to kill him, can I do it? Pretty please? I really want that lifespan!"** It begged, hovering around Light Yagami, occasionally it looked at me. Which I returned with a pure loathing gaze, a scowl even. Eh. People do tell me that my scowls could rival my father's.

"Utter one more word about killing me and you won't be leaving here in any healthy condition." I hiss, my instincts taking control of my actions. If not for the shawl, they would see my tail violently whipping around like a pissed off cat.

To say they were both surprised was an understatement. First shock then, a glare from Yagami. Eyes fixed on my every move, calculating was sent into overtime. "How can you see him?" Was the only question that faced me.

I take a couple steps to the side, circling them. "How the hell should I know. Never seen something like him, oddly enough." I mumble. I shouldn't feel so threatened by a mere human, but just looking at those eyes struck some kind of uneasiness.

" **Oh so grumpy** _ **can**_ **see me."** It implied. My response was "Ya think? I've been staring at you for the past five minutes." I hiss, my stance was more aggressive now, spread out. " _He_ is a shinigami. If you can see him you must be something close to it by my guessing." Light said, deep in thought but he still remained alert.

"I'm human." I lie, sounding annoyed, but I loosen up my stance. I didn't see any indications of getting attacked. Even if I was, I knew my body well and I could take a couple blows. I in a words was a tank. But I was busier searching for the things I now knew were guns.

"Look, lying to me won't help anything." Yagami says, sounding irritated. "Well you're right there." I reply coyly, smirking even, just a hint of amusement on my face.

"I don't intend to do anything to you, as long as you listen to what I say." Said Light, but I knew that secretly meant 'I won't hurt you unless you do as I say.' We were interrupted for something I deemed useless. " **You don't have a last name…"** The shinigami said quietly, not quietly enough if I'd say so. Eyeing just above my head, weird I hadn't noticed that before.

"So?" I challenge, dismissing said shinigami. I was a bit rattled by how it knew that. Never had one never will.

"I won't do as you say Light Yagami. I can tell you mistake me for a fool." I bray, putting a hand on my hip. Then Light smirks darkly. I raised an eyebrow at that. ' _Confusing kid.'_

Then Light's eyes flickered to the shinigami, who too the silent message and pulled out a black note book from it's case on its leg. I didn't see it as a threat and therefore dismissed it. "You sure about that? I could have Ryuk kill you right now I know he wants to." Yagami said, eyes flicking towards the black note book.

Right now I was about done with his cocky attitude. Cocky and arrogant was what he was. "Do I look threatened to you?" I challenge, taking a step forward. I swear, another cocky remark from him and I'll tear him apart. Beliefs or not.

I could make up for his death later. Right now I knew I had to calm down. Any More irritated than now and my true form might pop out with rage.

" **I could kill you with this book and it'd be all over for you. Listen to the kid. Then again don't I could use a** _ **few**_ **more years. Hehehe."** Ryuk said, holding a pen against the page. His remark cooled down some of that rage, my eyes now warily on the book. Could it really do that?

Instincts strike me, human form or not, I lunge for the book. Intending to destroy such an object. Speed like a striking viper, but the shinigami only flew up, writing something down in the process.

Then laughter came, controlled yet uncontrolled. It almost sounded disappointed to a degree. "Too bad. Kira could use you." Was all Light said. I stopped in my tracks, expecting to topple over as Light looked down at his watch.


	3. Confrontation

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

 _40 seconds of waiting_

It was nerve wracking, not knowing when it would happen. But then nothing did. Was it a bluff? "What the…" Light said, looking up wide eyed after those 40 seconds. "Y-you should be dead!" He stuttered, taking a step back, hitting the dumpster.

Ryuk only watched with disappointment, just being a bystander from above. "Don't take on things you can't beat." I utter, walking forward with contempt. Intending on hurting this kid, not killing him. Hurting mentally. A scare would suffice. I could be pretty good at them if I wanted to.

Then something else caught my attention. Sounds of someone close by talking, but only one person was close by. Could be on the phone or whatever they call them. How I knew this? Eh, thats a secret for now.

I halted dead in my tracks, head turning to the side to get a glance at whom it was. Ears tuned in on it. Though I saw no one.

" _Got sights on the suspect…"_

" _No, he is not alone… someone's got him backed into an alley."_

" _Understood, I'll wait.."_

My eyes narrowed, this person was hiding around the corner, even if I couldn't see him I knew what he was doing. Courtesy of only having 4 senses, some are heightened at the loss of just one.

Attention wavering back to Yagami, I changed my mood as well as intentions. No longer simmering with rage, but worry. "We're leaving. Someone is following us." I say calmly, without any emotion laced into it. Walking towards Yagami, who seemed worried to some degree.

He steps aside from me as I climb up onto the dumpster. A hand extending out to help him up. "We can't climb that." He growls quietly, acting like I was a retard.

"Well we can't go back the other way. Its up or stay here and wait for the backup to come." I hiss, revealing a bit too much about what I heard. "Backup?" He says with skepticism. "Yes backup, dumbass was on a phone or whatever you call it. ' _Waiting for backup.'_ What the hell do you think?" I say with sarcasm.

Light takes my hand and I pull him out without any effort given his size and weight. To me he was a light weight.

Expectantly I say "Now start climbing." I was scouting out the wall, at least two stories. Arms folded across my chest.

When Yagami didn't I started to climb on my own. Fingers digging into the brick wall, feet having no trouble despite my handicap; that were boots. When I was a few feet higher my hand went down to offer Light a lift.

Eyes trained on the exit that was blocked by a hiding spy. When I felt a hand grab on I pulled him up roughly, earning a surprised yelp that was very quiet. I let go of him when he grappled onto a windowsill. Now with me climbing higher, we repeated this all the way to the top. With me sending him up first as I watched to see if the tail saw anything. I don't think he did, likely not too keen on risking being seen.

When I climbed up I walked right past Light, a serious expression on my face. "What is going on?" Light asked, more like demanded as he followed me, with Ryuk not far behind.

"Dunno, but I don't want to have anymore trouble. Last time was enough. Is everyone here is always so brave to annoy me?" I say vaguely, letting some more information slip, but it hopefully wasn't much to go by. Luckily Light got distracted by something else.

"Hey one of your hands is bleeding." He said, speeding up towards me, eyeing the hand I favored the most while scaling the building.

"So, it'll heal." I speak dismissively. "It'll get infected." Was his counter. All the while Ryuk had gone deathly silent. "There's things you aren't telling me and I need to know." He tries to pry it out of me by sounding desperate.

"No you _want_ to know. You don't _need_ to know anything." Was what I said. Leaping over a small gap between buildings. I was peaking over where I thought said tail was, and I was oh so right. Just catching a glimpse of him as he rounded the corner with reinforcements.

Quickly I jump back over to where Light and Ryuk were. "Their in the alley." I say blandly.

Then shouting of confusion came, and it was none of us, Light, Ryuk or me.

" _Where the hell did they go?!"_

" _Check the dumpster!"_

" _Wait look! Up there, there's blood along the wall!"_

"Shit…" I mumble, bringing my hurt hand up to my face, indeed there was blood, a good amount of it. Eyes trailing the path I took, blood told me I could be followed. "I think we should go." Yagami states, walking at a rushed pace.

"Go your own way, they won't follow you when there's a blood trail that'll lead to me." I say, pushing on Light's chest to prove my point.

"If we meet again, I expect answers." Was the mumble I got, with Ryuk cackling like a hyena to himself.

"When." I say simply, smiling despite the situation. Just then a door from the rooftop flies open. People now flooding the once desolate rooftop. I stood there as they all poured out of the door, stiff as a statue even as Light backed up. Contemplating on leaving.

"Halt!" The leader appeared to say, gun out in one hand for safety. When I saw guns on _all_ of them I did step back. Quite a bit too, not really liking the memory of being shot many times.

This group was uptight, serious. They were wearing suits too. Professional even. Now I knew I should've just bolted the minute I heard them. I'd be miles away by now. I unintentionally rolled my eyes, baring my teeth at the thought.

"I don't have time for this… just forget you saw anything." I mumble, turning around ready to leave. Walking away when one of them yelled. "Don't you dare take another step." I halt my movements, not looking back.

"Try me, I've had enough. You're voice is annoying me." I hiss, continuing my way. Not looking back at all.

Ryuk started to cackle madly at something. Daring a glance, I do look back at the group. Noticing guns pointed at me. And I huff at this. "Stop right there or I will shoot you!" Said what looked like the leader.

"Does it look like I'm bothered by your threat?" I challenge, frowning with distaste. " **Got a point there. The death note couldn't kill you!"** Ryuk shouted out, but only I and Light heard him.

 _BAM!_

The gun was fired, only one. My eyes widened at that. With nothing but instinct driving me at this point I whirl around and leap back with all the force I possessed. All under milliseconds, reaction of a cat.

"What th-" They all seemed to say, Light remained silent but he was showing all he needed by his expression.

Obviously I was regretting that. Because I went about 40 feet backwards, landing on the top of a telephone pole. Both feet expertly balancing on the small surface. In the process my shawl flies off, falling down to the ground getting itself soiled.

I frown at that, very disappointed, like it was the only thing that worried me. I quite liked that shawl.

Silence was achieved at last, but I did over do it. As always…

I lose my balance for a second, needing to find balance fast I unravel my tail, wrapping it around the skinny pole I stand upon.

" _What the hell! Penber what do we do about that?!"_ I heard from afar, quite clearly actually.

 _BAM!_

 _BAM!_

 _BAM!_

More shots were fired, not only from the one addressed as Penber. At this point I had to leave my perch. Leaping from pole to pole with every shot fired at me. Not once did my feet falter.

Finally I retaliate with words. A threat. "Don't make me have to hurt you!" I yell from this distance. Crouching down so all my limbs were holding onto my current perch. Another gun was fired at me, causing me to scowl. Like father like son. Scowling forever eh.

 _BAM!_

Well that was their answer… "I did warn you." I snarl, sounding like a feral animal, not even human like. I really wasn't human, so not much use to pose as one. Humans were consistent, always the same. It really did piss me off.

I lunge forward with surprising speed, on them in a matter of seconds, but not before getting shot a couple times.

When I land, Immediately I do a foot sweep, knocking some down while others dodge and fired. Both hitting and missing. Being in close range really made the bullets hurt more. Fists come up to protect me face, swinging rarely but very accurately.

I nail Penber in the face, just one hit sent him flying a few feet back, landing on the ground harshly. Stunned as he was, he still raised the gun at me.

I react with pure uncontrolled power, jumping forward, landing on his hand that held the gun with my boot.

Bone crushing under the force as he screams out. Letting go of the gun in the process. Now I take the chance to break said gun. Boot smashing down on it, making it explode from the pressure. Another takes a go at me, hilt of his gun smacking into my back. Causing a grunt to surface.

Glaring back at him, I whack him with my tail, sending him flying into the now closed door they came from.

Daring a glance at Light Yagami, I notice he is still here, watching in silence. He looked shocked, and amused. Eh. Interesting kid. " **Kid's got guts… and he can fight."** Ryuk with his remarks. ' _Yeah and you just stand around like a dumbass.'_ I hiss mentally, not bothering to speak those words.

" _Yes this is the Fbi Agent Raye Penber. We need assistance! Something's come up while investigating Light Yagami. We need help imme-"_ I cut Raye off, whirling around, kicking him in the gut, effectively stopping him. He cries out. Snatching the phone right from him, folding it in my crushing grip.

Yet not breaking it. Holding with just enough force to cause some damage under the pressure.

 _BAM!_

 _BAM!_

BAM!

 _BAM!_

Yet more guns were fired, still phone in hand I leap up into the air, never once turning my back to them. Crouching low to the ground when I land.

Holding the phone up to my ear, like everyone else I watched during my time hear. "Who is this?" I sneer, eyes narrowed at the offending group. A distorted voice responds. " _Are you Kira?"_ I can't help but smile at this notion. "No but I am looking for Kira. Find him first and we're gonna have a problem." I snarl, now eyeing the phone next to my ear. "Who are you?" I ask, sounding somewhat demanding.

" _I am L. You are under arrest for attacking and injuring Fbi agents."_ L declares. My smile turns upside down. A scathing frown gracing my face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. No one catches me. So I'll ask politely please don't. If you do I'd hate to kill you, it's a shame to kill people." I say with honest sorrow.

" _Threatening me will not plead your case."_ L said with a monotone voice. Void of any emotion. The tell tale sound of police sirens became apparent. I growl out in annoyance. Great "I'm done here." I say out of the blue. Hand crushing the phone within my grasp. Oddly enough this so called Fbi opted to not attack me during my lovely conversation with L. Who was he though?

Now they were inclined to start firing again. In the blaze I turn around, making a break for it. "See ya Yagami, was nice to meet you!" I yell waving a hand to him, leaping across building gaps.

Guns firing as men chases after me. ' _Damn, need more speed.'_ I tell myself. Well my cover was blown anyway so why not!

I was upon a big gap between buildings, one that they shouldn't be able to jump across and follow me. As I near it, instinctively I leap. Mid leap I let my true form grace their eyes, clothing ripping off as fur grew and my body shifted. Wings spread out to catch the fresh air.

When I make my mark, I stop turning around to see my perseus frozen in shock. Mouths and eyes wide open. ' _I change my mind, this is the best entertainment I've ever gotten!'_


	4. An L Is Intrigued

**L's P.O.V.**

Checking. Checking over every shred of new evidence on the Kira case. Once, twice, thrice. Next page, Once, twice thrice. Over and over, turning pages with one hand. While making use with the other; eating strawberry cake. The loud sound of Watari calling broke the routine.

"L, there is a call from Raye Penber." Watari said from the doorway, phone in hand.

' _Odd, he isn't supposed to call that number unless there's an emergency.'_ Without words I stand up, hunched over, walking at a face pace towards Watari, wordlessly taking the phone with two fingers, holding it to my ear.

"This is L. Confirm your identity." I say, no emotion slipping through with my words. My voice distorted to hide my identity. Owl eyes wide in worry, yes I was worried, worried that Light Yagami, Chef Yagami's son was Kira.

" _Yes this is the Fbi Agent Raye Penber. We need assistance! Something's come up while investigating Light Yagami. We need help imme-"_ Raye began to say, but was cut off, I could just barely hear the sound of impact before he cried out.

Gunshots fired, confirming that something was truly 100% wrong.

Instantly my thumb goes up to my lip, calculating intensely, running over every possibility that could be happening.

I didn't have to wait long.

" _Who is this?"_ Some unknown person snarls, loathing in every word. Therefore I could deduce this person to be the perpetrator. Who ever it was sounded furious, male, obviously an adult or somewhere in between. 21 maybe 28 years at most. Young.

"Are you Kira?" I say sounding stiff, yet I already knew whoever this was would deny it. Kira is childish and hates to lose, so there is no way Kira would reveal himself, even by a phone call.

Let alone straight up attack the the fbi agents I sent out. No. Kira wasn't that stupid. Or that violent as it so sounded. The response I got was interesting to say the least.

" _No but I am looking for Kira. Find him first and we're gonna have a problem."_ Said voice responds, sounding amusing, what an odd emotion to show as of now. Yet he didn't give out his name, smart to say, but I am far smarter.

He was challenging me. Like I challenged Kira. Holding a hand over the mic I whisper to Watari. "Get everyone available out there." A got a silent nod in return, leaving quickly,

" _Who are you?"_ The perpetrator asks. I don't care if he knows my false name, most know the detective L, but not this person.

"I am L, You are under arrest for attacking and injuring Fbi agents." I say monotony, bored even, but I only did that in attempts to get a rise out of him. I deduced that this would cause some reaction that would end in irrational thinking.

The response I get was indeed annoyed, but not anywhere I wanted it to be. Which means this person had good restraint.

" _I'm afraid you're mistaken. No one catches me. I'll ask politely please don't. If you do I'd hate to kill you, it's a shame to kill people."_ He spoke, clearly annoyed, yet truthful.

I wasn't too delighted to hear the threat. "Threatening me will not plead your case." I counter, now moving back to my computer. I sit down like the usual, knees to chest, but no hands on my knees. The only free hand went to work, typing in and searching for information, documenting for later reference. Pulling together a theory as crazy as it seemed.

With some curiosity, I pull up video surveillance that I had on some of the Fbi agents. Watching intently at the crouching form holding the phone. ' _So that's what you look like.'_ I take great notice to the scar showing on his left cheek, owl eyes narrowing in thought. No it couldn't be.

I hear a ferocious growl, not sounding human like in the least. Like a lion he says " _I'm done here."_

The line cuts off abruptly as I see the perpetrator crush the phone in his hand. He was strong. I look owl eyed at the phone, closing it immediately, setting it down by the plate of cake. Then gunfire, ending up in the suspect as of late making a break for it. Waving goodbye to Yagami, _hmm._

I watched mere inches away from the monitor as the agents gave chase, having to leap over the small gaps that he did with ease. They did prove to had trouble, but _he_ was nimble. Incredibly agile, not to mention faster than average.

Part of me wanted to know just how fast can he go? Science didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was arresting him, then questions could come later.

Owl eyes widened even more as he appeared to be running towards a large gap, surely he wasn't thinking he could jump that. No, he was cornered unless he jumped down two stories.

Thumb goes back to my lips as he speeds up. Then. He dares the jump, about halfway through was when I got really interested. I was no longer looking at some young adult, but the creature from a couple weeks ago. Every single detail exactly the same. Tan fur, orange wings, horns, the scar across his left side. All the agents that persuaded halted at the edge of the large gap.

I was taking in every detail, this was by far the best footage yet of this thing. It landed and turned back towards them. He looked… content. Why?

I do admit this is the finest specimen I've ever seen. So lion like, but he was far larger. I was guessing over 5 feet tall. This creature was far more dangerous than I thought, to be able to disguise himself. Surely Kira would try to take advantage of that. So why don't I beat him to it?

We already have something in common. We want Kira, but he was also a challenger. Another horse in the race.

I watched as he shook his head, some kind of display is my thought. A warning even. Tail flicking like an annoyed cat, I believe it would do the investigation good If I did some research on animals that relate to him. Then he took off from the ground not bothering to use those big wings. His logic didn't make sense at all.


	5. Finding a Dakota

**Third Person/Time Skip Three Days**

* * *

Escaping was harder than Dakota had thought it to be, however he escaped nonetheless. Laying low for a couple of days. That proved harder this time, his appearance was known and there wasn't much he could do but hide.

By now he was starving, and needed to go find something to eat. Yet he was reluctant, having this feeling as if the minute he walked out they would be on him.

Hunger overrides fear. He didn't care what he got a hold of, as long as it was meat.

Even if his human form was known, he still needed to go out and blend in. Changing into it, Dakota patted himself off before sneaking out of the recent alleyway he called home. Walking among the crowds. Constantly looking behind his back, paranoid that someone would notice him.

Having only 4 senses but him at a disadvantage when it came to looking for food, relying solely on his ears and eyes. Yes no sense of smell was a handicap for a carnivore.

Specially when you're trying to hide from people.

Eyes narrowed in on a stand. Manned by one man. A hot dog stand, but Dakota didn't know what it was. Just that it had meat. Food that he very much needed. Instinctively approaching said stand. Waiting not far by to watch a couple order food. From the looks of it they traded over some kind of paper.

Which Dakota did not have, currency. Money. He frowned at that. He wouldn't go so low as to steal. That wasn't him.

So intent on staring at the food he failed to notice someone behind him. Until they spoke up. "Huh, I thought you'd have disappeared completely." Someone said. Dakota could tell the smirk on their face.

 _Light Yagami_

"It appears I am not hard enough to find…" Dakota says quietly, not looking back to see who it was, which he knew. Dakota remembered Light's voice, quite clearly so. "Well I have been looking quite a bit." Light said, hand on the back of his head. Putting up that innocent act all over again.

"My hiding skills must be poor if even you can find me." Dakota mumbles, turning around to face him. A neutral expression on his face. Light seemed a bit surprised at his appearance. "Hey your pale. Here let me get some food." Yagami says quickly, walking up to the hot dog stand that was nearby.

Pulling out a wallet, ordering two hot dogs. Light must've been awful nice or planning something. Dakota couldn't tell which.

Within a few minutes he was back, handing Dakota one. "You don't have any tails do you?" Dakota asks, ignoring the food in his palms, even as the two sat down on a bench nearby. "Don't know, Ryuk is busy eating to his heart's content somewhere in an alley and well I'm here." The kid joked, taking a bite out of his dog. Dakota followed suit, eyes scanning around them for any evidence of stalkers. Eventually Dakota mumbled a 'Thanks.' Digging into the hot dog.

"H-hey, slow down! You'll choke!" Light suddenly spoke loudly, concerned at how fast Dakota was eating. He who only glared at Yagami finishing his hot dog at lightning speed. "I haven't eaten in over two weeks. I am starving I have the right to eat like this if I want to." Dakota responds defensively.

Light only closed his eyes and chuckled. Working on his food now. "You were right when you said ' When'." The teen spoke, breaking the silence. Dakota only looked at him, mumbling a 'hmm?' in the process.

"So…" Light started off, earning another glance and 'Hmm?' from Dakota who was actively looking around. "You're really not human, I thought you were something close to it at most." He continued, leaning back against the bench, arms used as a pillow behind his head. "I do expect some answers. What are you exactly?" Was what Dakota got.

"Not human." Dakota mumbles coyly, sounding a bit tired and too focused to even bother. "Obviously." Yagami stated simply, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm surprised that you aren't too mad about me trying to you know…" He trailed off, earning a small glare from the non human poser.

"Don't worry about it." Was possibly the simplest response one could come up with after almost getting murdered by someone.

"What is with you?" Yagami said, leaning forward, hands on his knees. Eyes cold and calculating. "My reactions are dulled out from that kind of thing. That's all." Dakota said in a huff, yawning afterwards. Yes he was tired, spending most of his time awake and ready to fight or flight.

"So are you in some way humanoid?" Light pressed on. Sighing, Dakota gave in, getting easily annoyed by this situation.

"No I'm not. I'm only trying to blend in." Dakota said lazily, looking up to the sky now. "So what are you really?" Pressed on Light. "See that big screen on the building, that guy who is talking on it." Dakota uttered, pointing up to the tv.

"Yeah the news? What about it." Light calmly responded, looking up at it. "Yeah that. Remember that creature that got shot at?" Dakota said, sounding a bit more awake, and alert.

"What about it?" The teen said, leaning more towards Dakota himself.

"That was me." Said Dakota with a small smile, eyes drooped lazily. Light Yagami only looked on with shock, then partly disbelief. "How else do you think I escaped the Fbi or whatever you call them. I ran, flew, climbed, hid." Dakota continued, yawning yet again.

Light was about to say something, when Dakota's eyes snapped open, pupils turning into slits as his head snapped to the left of them. Focused on something just past the busy streets. "Seems like the Fbi likes to follow you." Dakota jokes halfheartedly.

"Maybe they're following you." Yagami retorted. "Nah, would've noticed before they saw me." Was Dakota's given response.

He yawned again. "You haven't been sleeping so for all you could know they've been around while you've been tired out of your mind." Light countered easily, smirking slightly when Dakota realized that could be very true.

After moments of thinking Dakota relaxed and responded with. "Not possible, I've been far worse and still noticed before anyone noticed me." Light only smiled and chuckled. "You're right, they've been keeping an eye on me. They probably think I'm Kira."

That got Dakota to perk up, head turning to the possible Kira, a suspect. "Are you?" Eyes wide and almost excited.

"I'm not Kira, but I would like to meet him. Honestly what Kira is doing is keeping the world safe from crime." Light said, sounding quite offended. Dakota only stared blankly, relaxing, slumping into the bench. Yawning again. "Eh, When I find him I'll let you know."

Light leaned forward, looking worried to some degree. "What are you gonna do when you find Kira?" Dakota looked at the sky, answering Light's question. "Nothing as of now. I just want to be the first to find him. No fun if everyone works together right?"

"So in other words you're bored?" LIght said sounding like he knew the feeling.

Dakota looked at him, surprised at how the teen knew his motives behind this. "Congrats, you just figured out why I'm here." Dakota chuckled, not long after he became stoic, staring to the left with absolute loathing.

"We should probably split soon. We got an audience and I got some laying low to do." Dakota said, suddenly standing up. Stretching as if he had been uncomfortable the whole time. "Hold up." Light said, standing up as well, moving to block Dakota's path.

"What, I'll just ruin your image. Being around a possibly wanted person, Something tells me you're the type with an important ego." Dakota scoffed, tilting his head to the side.

"You're right about one thing. To be honest I'd rather have you around…" Light trailed off.

"What am I good company. Amusing even?" Questioned the non human. "Yeah, you might be. Besides you could even boost said ego." Yagami admitted. Which Dakota laughed. "So I'm just an ego booster. Eh. Well it's certainly better than hiding in an alleyway." Dakota shrugged then said. "Why not. The great Light Yagami and his amazing bodyguard friend!" Joked Dakota, smiling at the word friend.

"Alright let's go. Their moving closer to us." Dakota barked suddenly, grabbing on to Light's hand. Walking at a fast pace. "Hey I can walk on my own!" Yagami hissed in retort, the grip on his hand was firm and brought a bit of pain, but not much.

"Do you want to loose them or not?" Countered Dakota, who in turn let go of his hand, weaving through the crowds of people.

"Of course I-" Light began to say, slowing down when Dakota interrupted him. "Then keep up." Said Dakota was now jogging lazily, well what he considered lazily. While Light had to pick up speed. He thanked having all those girls chase him before, because now he sure can run.

Being beautiful was a curse that he had to escape from almost all the time. Smart too.

* * *

 **L's P.O.V./Unknown Location**

Dark, as it always was. Just how I Liked it. The entire room only lit up by a single computer monitor. Staring at it with such ferocity and focus. Cameras. Raye Penber was tailing Light Yagami; a possible Kira suspect.

Raye had a camera hidden on his coat collar, it gave me access to see what was going on exactly. Most of my focus has gone on Light Yagami, who had come across this thing that was nothing but perfect. Not once had it ever been seen.

So naturally I looked into the study of Light Yagami more, seeing as the creature waved it's goodbyes to him. Sure enough a couple days later there was the being, standing, watching intently.

My guess was it was hungry, but not hungry enough to go stealing, at least it had morals.

I definitely Noticed when the pair began talking. Right then and there I knew it had incredible hearing to even know who was behind it. Light and it were, had to be friends. Sharing food, talking.

My mind was racing with all possibilities. " _You seeing this?"_ Raye broke the silence suddenly. I, L was about to respond when the creature's human form's head snapped towards the camera, where Raye was staked out. Those eyes narrowing.

It's attention was stolen back by Light Yagami, but I did take notice to how it kept a close eye. And all too soon they both rushed off, Light being dragged by it.

' _Yes you know don't you.'_

"Try to keep up with them." Was all I said after the silence.


	6. Ambush Alley

**What does a couple of hours in the car bring? Two chapters! Bam, enjoy... Maybe?**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Ambush Alley**

* * *

 **Light's P.O.V.**

Being dragged wasn't something I liked at all. Luckily Dakota had let go upon the first signs of my irritation. He was smart in a sense, I had to give him that. Still he was nothing compared to me. Inwardly I smirked at the irony of him looking for Kira, but not knowing how close he was to Kira.

Amusing, yes that was what he was. I just had to manipulate him, hit his nerves in the right place and time and I'd have him within my mental grasp.

"Down here." Dakota said abruptly, weaving around the corner into yet another alleyway. He did appear to know and like them very much. There was a ladder at the end of this one, it was much like the last, only one way out from ground level.

The ladder was the only difference. Dakota climbed up first, with such speed as well. Honestly I was impressed, and happy that he didn't have to drag me up. Too bad Ryuk wouldn't help, and he wasn't here so it could go bad at some point.

Once I was at the top, Dakota waved for me, already quite a ways away. Fast, agile, great fighting skills. His usefulness was almost unrivaled out of anyone I could've wished for. Unlike me he thought best on his feet, so If I cornered him and hobbled his mind I'd win over his mind.

I took great notice when every time a faint noise was heard around the buildings we passed over Dakota immediately altered directions.

In truth I felt uneasy about the convenient noises that changed our direction. However everytime I opened my mouth to say something I was silenced with a 'Shh' or hand sign.

We came to a big gap between buildings, Dakota crouched down to look at the area. It appeared wide and empty. Garage doors closed and trash cans abundant. "It's empty." He says quietly, eyes narrowed in what I took as suspicion.

I was too quite suspicious. "Wait here for a second." Was what he said suddenly, leaping down in utter silence.

Even when he touched the ground he was quite. Cautiously stalking around to the very center of the place. Another step was about to be taken when he halted movements. Looking around with wide eyes, pupils small and thin.

That golden haired head snapped towards me, a quiet growl coming from his mouth the second a shadow loomed behind me.

I in turn, attempted to see who and what it was, perhaps it was Ryuk but something tells me he is preoccupied, if that barrel of apples wasn't sufficient enough. The next thing I know is I'm grabbed from behind. Dakota in turn growled loudly, approaching from down below in the alley.

"Calm down!" My captor said, pulling me away from the edge. I do indeed listen to him, out of my best interest. Yet he didn't let go, even as more agents flooded the rooftop, which I could only guess that there were more with my so called new friend.

Growling broke the calm silence of the so called ambush. I couldn't exactly see what was going on but I knew said friend wasn't all to happy.

* * *

 **Dakota's P.O.V.**

I was impressed. Apparently humans are capable of sneaking up on me. With minimal noise too. Then I realized that we walked right into this well thought out ambush. Someone indeed was smart. Too smart for comfort.

I was looking around frantically, holding a defensive position with my hands balled into fists. Giving them all a feral growl. Teeth ground against each other in the process. My one guess at who staged this…

 _L…_

Yes L seemed smart, and stubborn. Stubborn to just unsee what he saw. I think it was a he anyways. "Back off...:" I hiss, a raspy sound complementing my hidden fury. This action only got more of those guns raised at me. Quickly I risked a glance to see how Light was doing. Apparently not well since I don't see him, whatever happened he was being kept quiet about it.

 _Damned humans are always the same…_

Risking quite a bit, I take a step forward, eyes narrowed at a couple that stood in my way. "Freeze!" One yelled at me. I do freeze, snarling at them, showing off those teeth of mine. Which did indeed look deadly, even in this form.

"I hate to admit it but, L… that was impressive…" I sneer, trying to sound amused, but it only came out as hostile. Hostile as one can be. For some reason I had a feeling he was listening, maybe even watching but that chance seemed to high to me.

I get no response from this L. Making me think I either left him speechless or he really wasn't tuned in.

"... Leading these people to their possible doom…" I added, trying to get a rise out of him, or anyone for that matter. Green eyes of mine flickered towards what seemed like a rookie, holding the gun as firmly as he can. Obviously scared, shaking. He couldn't keep his gun steady.

He had midnight hair, brown eyes. Looked young, new at his job. Innocent enough. Fair skinned and possibly in his 20's, late 20's is where I'd put it.

Scaring rookies was something easy to do, it gets a rise out of everyone. Slowly I turn to him.

Scowling much like my father, who I might add I do not like. His famous scowl did run in the family and it was effective at times. Times like now. This young rookie flinches and steps back, pointing his gun still at me. Perfect starting place, scare the newbies, thrash them around a bit. Build them back up. That is how I was taught, how I teach. And how I will teach right now.

I had this uneasy feeling that he would become great in a few years.

For some reason this group reminds me of my earlier days. Squad Blitz Creek… Lead by none other than Blitz himself. Yes he was fine, determined, he reminded me of this boy. Why? Because I can see the determination in his eyes. The will to be one of the survivors of a life changing event.

True that well rounded, perfect functioning team would be around still if it weren't for me, but one thing that bettered me from ending them did teach me something. Killing was wrong. I was young and careless. Heartless to the reality around me. My own kind, killing them without mercy. True it was self defense but it was wrong. All wrong.

Even if I promised to kill them last time. I won't. That is not unless I cannot avoid the outcome. To me it was, them or me. Choosing sides was something I didn't like to do. Giving in wasn't in my nature either. It's not hardwired into my brain.

The next moment in a flash and a few gun shots I had this rookie pressed up against a wall. Mid charge I had reverted to my original form. Massive claws gently help this human boy in place. Bullet wounds were now in my flesh.

Growling like my life depended on it. Glaring daggers down at the pinned human.

Everything slowed down to me, the next moment it sped back up as I let out a piercing roar. Something between a lion and spinosaurus. It was loud, it always was when I wanted it to loud that ears started to bleed, even my own.

No more guns were fired for the duration of the roar, which only lasted a couple of seconds. Hands were held to their ears, still holding to their weapons.

The raven haired rookie closed his eyes, covering his own ears. Teeth clenched as he shook like a scared puppy. A few more seconds ticked by, before they all came out of their stunned phase. Guns pointed back at me, but no guns were fired.

It became clear to me that this rookie did not know all the exact details. His gun was dropped when I slammed him into the wall. It laid beneath the both of us.

"Back away from him." That familiar voice said. L, it belonged to him, that distorted voice. Inwardly I snarl with rage, holding a smile on the outside. I knew he was listening in. Seemed like something he would do.

Pretending to ignore this L for now. I focus my attention back on the human trapped under me. "Whats your name boy." I scoff, sounding quite dominant and firm.

Said boy gulps visibly and I can't help but let out a genuine smile. Those brown eyes looked torn, scared and brave emotions dancing just behind them. It was quite clear he didn't want to reveal his name.

His fellow partners were yelling, so was this L, but honestly I wasn't tuned in on them. I was tuned in on this boy's heart beat. Rapidly beating beneath his chest. I swear he was gonna die from hyperventilating. Guess I am pretty terrifying, I don't blame him.

"I'm going to back off now. Shoot me and we're going to have a problem." I warn in a simple whisper.

Hastily he nods in response. I do back off, slowly and carefully. Giving him about seven feet of space. He picks up his gun, looking dead into my fiery green eyes. The next thing he does is hastily runs to the main group.

I follow him with my eyes, noticing a man dressed in a brown trench coat. His face was covered, as well as the rest of his body. He was holding a laptop. It had a fancy L on the screen.

 _Interesting…_

Silently I stare with a passive expression. Void of any and all emotion.

" I should feel honored that someone such as you is hunting me down, but I'm not..." I say sadly, frowning at the laptop screen. "I'm obviously not a threat like Kira is. I haven't killed off anyone yet..." I say, looking up to the sky in thought. It was cloudy, the sun didn't show it's blinding glory.

 _BAM!_

Some _idiot_ just fired a gun. I reacted with lightning speed. Rolling to the side as the bullet made impact shortly after.

I growl in response, claws digging into the concrete ground. My long tail flicking around making whip sounds.

L stayed silent. Which was annoying. Does he know that it bothers me? I feel my eye twitch out of annoyance. Nostrils flare out hot air. I risk a glance to check on how Light was doing. Still I don't see him. Which makes me wonder what happened exactly. I had a feeling whoever grabbed him was now gone.

Honestly I'm not inclined to find out or go after him. Kids smart, he can handle himself. That and his ugly friend should find him. They seemed drawn to each other. I'm not interested as to why.

Right now I needed to worry about myself. Suddenly I sigh, eyes going back to the group before me, closing not long after. "I am intrigued L... and confused. What is it with you eh?" I ask sounding curious. Head tilting to the side like a confused dog.

Still he doesn't respond. And that earned a growl from me. My expression turning harsh as I bared my teeth. "Well? I'm interested in chatting, but it appears you've gotten cold feet." I snarl, taking a bold step forward.

Everyone present tensed, clutching their precious weapons tightly. "Would it help if I came to say hello in person?" I say after another few moments of silence.

I hear distorted chuckling, like this L was amused. "Perhaps, but something tells me It won't be safe if I did. I'm sure you remember our last conversation? There is a 67% that if we did indeed chat in person I won't be coming out alive." L said calmly, most of these humans slightly lowered their weapons, staring at the laptop in shock.

I was curious as to why. I keep a calm expression on my face, trying to keep any and all emotions hidden at the moment. "True, but it wouldn't be under the same circumstances if I willingly came to you." I counter, trying to think of the next comeback before he does.

By now my body language said that I wasn't adjudicated or annoyed anymore. Calm, mellow even. "I could stage a meeting, but you won't be allowed to see me... however by coming you will be put into say house arrest?" Says this mysterious L.

I tilt my head again. House arrest? Somehow it didn't seem too bad, but I could always just break out if I really needed too. "Will there be food?" I ask, sounding like someone who only cares about surviving than being free. "Of course. After all everyone has the right to eat." L responded smoothly, not waiting to process the question.

It was like his brain was working overtime, much faster than any normal brain.

Honestly when he confirmed it all I could think about was my favorite thing to eat…

 _Deer…_

Yes I love venison. It was the best thing ever. What I hated with absolute burning passion was fish. Poultry was okay, but not the best. White meat was boring and Red meat was the best.

My eyes trail down to the ground, thinking carefully. Even if these humans were more advanced than what I'm used to, I still believed that it would be easy as cake to break out. I tended to be a master at it. Ever since I was young I had a knack for escaping, it was just hardwired into my every fiber.

Running, escaping, breaking out, it was all the same, something that became an art from doing it so much.

Looking up I let out a gentle smile. "Why not, as long as I get venison..." I say clearly. Sitting down as a passive non hostile gesture. Luckily they seemed to be at ease when I did that, most lowered their guns, but a few kept them up. My green eyes trailed over to the rookie, he looked scared still, shaken up about what happened. He took a step back when he noticed my staring.

I smiled at him, which got a small shy wave before someone ordered him to go pick up... coffee. Huh, what was that.


	7. Making a Friend?

**Making a Friend?**

* * *

 **Time Skip: Three hours/ Location Unknown Dakota's P.O.V.**

Three hours seemed like a long time, maybe it was because setting up this whole arrangement would take some time? The entire way I was blindfolded. Eh, funny really. Not like I couldn't tell what was going on through other means.

I could tell that I was up in the air, the obvious loud sound and the feeling you get when you fly. The noise did put me in a blind spot most of the way. When whatever I was in touched down, then I was lead off. Funny story on how this all played out.

They did try and hobble my legs and wings, but that didn't go so well. They couldn't lift me! As if they could. So in the end only my wings ended up being strapped down against my midsection.

 _Stupid humans._

Then they had put a chain around my neck so they could lead me, my guess was they were too scared of a five foot five tall lion looking creature. I don't blame them, some days when I wake up I scare even myself.

After that they led me inside a building, it was nice and cool, but somewhat dark from my guessing. Right now I was messing with them, hiding the fact that I don't need eyes to know where I am going.

So I did 'accidentally' bump into things that I knew full well were there. Laughing inwardly but outside I remained stoic and calm.

Even when they grumble about my stupidity of bumping into such things. My trick of seeing without eyes is something entirely simple. Hell blind people use it. I in fact have horrible eyesight, I don't normally see something far off unless it moves. I cannot smell at all. So the only senses I have are touch and hearing.

My hearing is blessed. Much stronger than normal thanks to my lack of senses. By hearing the noises around me I am able to see vibrations. By me walking around blindly, my footsteps tell me what exactly is around me, just like some bats.

Then after all that I was shoved in a blank white room, blindfold taken off as well as the chain around my neck. The door shut loudly and I was left to my own devices. Said room was fairly large, large enough to allow me some pacing around if I wanted to.

L better keep his end of the deal. From what I can tell this room was hastily put together, things were taken out, things that were bolted to the floor.

Like a new pet that was brought home I spent my alone time studying every inch of the room. There was a metal table at the center of the room and a speaker that I didn't know what it did mounted on the ceiling. As I came to the last wall I notice there was a mirror. About 3/4's the entire wall. Then I got an idea.

As I still had the bullets in me, might as well use the mirror to help me with taking them out. Hastily I walk over to the table, checking the legs to ensure it wasn't bolted down. I didn't really feel like tearing something off just to move it.

Using my head I push it all the way up against the wall with the mirror. Jumping on said table, pausing a moment to make sure I didn't crush it with my weight. Thank gods. The next thing I do is sit down and get to work.

Nimple claws reached in to every wound, pulling out the bullet. It was a tad bit messy but L shouldn't mind, didn't bother to get me assistance or maybe those idiots were just too scared.

I was working on the last bullet when a clicking noise sounded off. Causing my ears to fly forward as I stopped what I was doing. "You could've asked for help." L said, in his usual distorted voice.

Instantly I am looking all around the room, ears straining to find his presence. "The room is soundproof so you wouldn't be able to hear me." L said calmly. I scowl at that. "I thought we were going to _'meet'_..." I utter. L chuckles at that. "We are, you just can't see me." He responds.

"Well thats no fun." I sneer, continuing what I was doing before. The last bullet was removed at long last. Setting it down next to all the others. "It's the mirror isn't it?" I ask curiously, tilting my head in confusion.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for. Well done." L states simply. My eyes narrow at the mirror, and my first thought was if I revealed my power I should be able to see him but not directly. However I don't plan on revealing anything any time soon.

"This feels like a test." I mumble, showing a bit of a spoiled brat attitude. "Would you want it to be?" L asked with curiosity.

I tap the mirror with my claws gently, wondering if I should break it or not, I do really want to meet this L face to face. When I don't clarify what I wanted he moved on. "Who do you think Kira is?"

"I have a pretty good idea..." I say coyly. Eyes narrowed down to slits. Like I was going to reveal who I thought it was to my one competitor. "Do enlighten me please." L says respectfully.

"I don't know if I want to. I don't even know you." I say again, playing coy is something I revert to upon captivity. I don't know why it just happens.

"My identity must remain a secret." Is all that L said. I got the feeling I would have to take charge if I even wanted to see him face to face.

"Secrets don't make friends." I say with annoyance, slouching like a kid who was just told no.

"And I think I need some assistance. You seem smart why don't you help patch me up." I say, again trying to coax him into showing himself. He wasn't going to fall for it, I had that feeling. The next thing I know the door to this room opened. My head snapping towards it like a striking snake.

Black hair, black eyes. Simple clothing. Looked sleep deprived and skinny. I don't get up. On the off chance that he will run off before I even introduce myself. In his hands he held a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the other a roll of bandages.

"Well, do you consider us friends now?" This person said, he spoke like a robot. Was that possible? Was he a robot?

Snapping out of my thoughts I turn around, still remaining seated. "Not quite there yet. Acquaintances." I utter with a smirk on my face. L doesn't move from there, he just closes the door behind him.

Slowly I get off of the table so I don't seem as intimidating, then I sit back down. Ears perked forward with interest.

This person who I assumed and hoped was L walked over, he was slightly slouched over. Pale hands set down both items. "Do you have a name?" L asked, sounding slightly interested. He was checking each and every wound, counting them is what I assumed. "Dakota." I said with a small hint of joy.

So far L hasn't laid a single hand on me, and when he does his hand flinches away from my fur. I look at him with wide eyes. "Something wrong?" I ask, head tilting again. He just stares at my firm, hand now resting on it.

I felt slightly uncomfortable about him touching me. Hell anyone that has done that is now dead or permanently injured. That besides one person, well two now, three if you consider Light Yagami.

"Nothing, its just interesting." Was all L mumbled before getting to work. True I could heal on my own, but it was taxing and I needed to be outside to do it.

L pours the contents of the bottle on a wound, earning a wince from me, not to mention a slight flinch. I don't admit to that, ever... I don't do that…

Said new friend ignores my reaction and takes the roll of bandages. Wrapping them around the girth of my body. So now I looked like a semi mummy. Never had this done to me before, it felt constricting. My first action after he finished was attempting to stretch, eyes trailing up and down my body by looking at the mirror.

"Does it have to be so tight?" I ask in a slight growl. L however shows no reaction. I swear this guy is a robot. Or just that good at keeping a passive expression."

"If you don't want to get it infected then yes." He said with boredom. Robot I'm calling it right now!

L then holds his hand out to me, and smiles. A smile so freaking adorable, like a panda almost. I crane my head to look at the hand, eyes quickly glancing back and forth between the hand and his face.

My head tilts again in confusion. I was indeed doing that a lot today. Better not become another habit of mine.

"Is there some significant meaning to this?" I question with a skeptical expression. Just like that L seemed distraught and his hand lowers. Instantly I feel bad. "Uh, I don't know much about human decencies... sorry." I say quietly, adding one of the words I hated the most to admit at the end.

"It's alright. I actually am not good at such things either." L says quietly too, bringing a thumb up to his lips. "So is this a test?" I ask, feeling quite awkward and stupid compared to him, even if he seems even more awkward than me. He was a hell of a lot smarter in some places than me.

"It depends. Does Dakota-kun want it to be?" He asked, adding some weird word right after my name. I ignore it for now, it obviously had some meaning to it, and I didn't want to feel even stupider than before.

"As long as I learn stuff about this Kira and you." I counter. Then he sits on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and rested his hands on them. That confuses me, but I don't say anything about it.

I just lay down on my belly so I was at his eye level.

"How old are you?" Is the first question L said. I look at him with a smile, trying to seem friendly, something I was never good at. "134 years old." I say cheerfully and immediately I feel even more awkward. His black eyes were round as an owl's now, thumb goes back to his lips as he stares processing that.

"No really I am..." I say trying to assure him that I am indeed 134 years old. "Alright next question... lets see here..." He says, looking up to the ceiling in thought and I unconsciously lean forward.

"What are you exactly?" L said suddenly very serious, plus he was in my personal space. Huh, have to get used to that.

"You wouldn't know or have anything about what I am." I assured him, and he responded with a playful "Try me." I countered quickly with a smirk. "Alright... I am a subspecies of something called a Dakotian. I come from a royal line and was given a name close to the species name." I say slowly, making sure he is hearing this. I did sound a bit unsteady.

It wasn't everyday I just revealed information like that. The silence made me a bit uneasy again so I decided to enlighten him. "There are a total of eight known subspecies... I uh, I'm a more common seen one known as the golden horned dakotian. Hence the golden horns." I say trying to lighten the mood even as L was staring at me with questionable intentions. When I mention golden horns I pointed at the ones on my head.

"Interesting..." L mumbles to himself. "Anything else interesting besides being named after your looks." L says with a monotone voice. "The average golden horned dakotian has a mix of 23... no 27 % gold in both their fur and horns..." I say, double checking my brain to ensure that I mentioned the right fact.

"Mind if I take a sample?" L asked, leaning over to touch said fur. I do flinch at the feeling, and he gives me a questionable look. All I say is. "Sorry not used to people doing that. Normally it's to hurt me." I chuckle, taking deep breaths to relax myself.

"Thats understandable..." L says, thumb now back on his lips. From what I've learned about his habits so far, that means he is deep in thought. "How big does your kind normally get?" He asks again, honestly I haven't gotten to ask any questions yet, it wasn't all too fair.

But something tells me as long as I continue this, trust is what I will get in return. "Depends really. I won't get any bigger than this. Normally we don't get to be full size until we hit the age of 70 years." I added a bit more than asked.

"How long will you live? Humans normally live up till 90 with some living beyond that." L stated simply.

"Me personally or just my species?" I ask, trying to narrow down exactly what he wanted.

"You preferably." He responds quickly and it takes me a moment to process that. _'Shit what do I tell him. The truth or just some lie to protect myself?'_ My mind races at that, not to mention my hearts now beating a few ticks faster.

" A long time." I say, giving part of the truth, but not exactly what my 'new friend' and competitor wanted. "How long? Please be truthful with me, I'd hate to make any miscalculations." Was his response.

"For what?" I snarl silently in annoyance, he better not tell anyone. "For a new species forum." Was what he said. Immediately I react.

Standing up quickly, he remained sitting down, eyes peering up at me. "You can't." I respond with a hostile tone. "Why not?" He says. _'Well he won't believe me anyways.'_

"Because I technically don't belong in this world, there is no evidence of me and there shouldn't of been from the start. What I am doing is breaking the law of my kind's system."

"Is Dakota-kun an alien?" L says, standing up too as I seem to show signs of anger. Obviously he is treating my reactions like I were a big cat. Which is a fair assessment. "No, I'm not. You won't believe me but I am a supernatural creature. Information about me must remain secret, I'm sorry if you don't agree with that." I hiss, tail flicking with mild annoyance.

Right now L is being childish. He comes closer, thumb still pressed against his lips. "Thats completely understandable, the Kira case I believe has to do with the how old will you get?" Now L moves over to the table.

Sitting down on a clean spot even as he still looks at me, not once taking his eyes off me.

"Will you keep this information away from the public?" I asked, sitting back down feeling safer as well as he did. "Deal." He says childishly. Guy has to be in his 20's and he still acts so childish, that is not how humans are supposed to be.

"Fine. By my estimate and the information that my kind has gathered I in particular will live for at least three thousand years, if not more." I say, void of any emotion. I knew I was going to get my ass handed to be my friends and family alike for revealing such information about us.

L nearly falls over from what I had said, eyes even wider. "That is if I don't die of anything before then. Sadly dying of old age is a very rare occurrence for my species." I added, sounding saddened at the thought of not living to my full potential.


End file.
